Give Me Something
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Bella needs a fresh start, one away from vampires and the overbearing weight of grief she had. She moves to Beacon Hills with her older cousin Derek, and his new found pack. She wants friends that are her own, and to be seen as just a girl and not part angel, she gets more than she ever wanted when she meets the cocky blonde haired werewolf.


Author's Note

This is my first Teen Wolf-Twilight story, so take it easy on me.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella entered the loft with her guitar case in one hand and a duffel in the other. She looked around, her entire body going into overdrive with the overwhelming change in scenery.

"Your room is upstairs, I'm not sure what you like, so I got you plain black sheets." Derek said going up the stairs. "We can go shopping if you need anything."

Bella nodded and followed him, she stayed silent as he set her bags in her room and she looked around. She turned to him before he could leave. "Thank you for taking me in, Derek."

"You're family." Derek responded he froze in shock as she hugged him tightly. When he felt the wet stains of tears on his shirt he returned her embrace. The 17-year-old had been through too much, and despite not sharing the same blood, she was his family and it burned to see her so sad.

"I miss him." Bella whispered pulling back and wiping her eyes. "Does it ever stop hurting?"

"No." Derek answered honestly. "But it gets better, eventually."

Bella nodded, she looked back around the room, seeing the potential that it held. "The black sheets are fine, though the pink curtains are little too much for me."

Derek laughed, "Yeah, I thought so. I couldn't remember if it was pink or purple you liked."

"When in doubt, just go with blue." Bella responded with a smile. "I'm going to unpack, because I can't stand seeing all my things tucked away."

"I'll order some food for dinner. Chinese okay?" Derek questioned standing at the doorway.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, just remember I'm allergic to carrots. Don't want my first night to end up in the hospital."

Bella began to place her bags on the bed and pulled out her clothes. She moved around the room with ease as she put her clothes away. She paused as she pulled out a photo, it was taken just a few weeks before his death. Bella placed the photo on the nightstand by her bed. She moved about setting up the room. By the time Derek called her down to eat she was close to done putting all her things away."

Bella headed down the stairs and sat across from Derek at the table. "So, did you enroll me in the torture of modern day high school?"

"You can start when you want, but it does have to be sometime this week." Derek responded setting out the small bins of different foods. "I can get you a few friends if you want."

Bella laughed, a true laugh that reached her eyes, and it felt like years since she last laughed like this. "Yeah, no Der, I don't need you to scare someone into being friends with me. I think I can handle high school on my own, but thanks for the offer."

Derek nodded, "It's always on the table." He responded watching as she added a little bit of everything onto her plate.

"Friendships have to be authentic, Der." Bella responded with a smile. "Besides, I prefer to be by myself, reduces the lies I have to tell."

Derek sighed, "You don't have to do that here. There's enough people here who know about werewolves that you won't have to hide what you are."

Bella smiled, "Yeah, but who's going to believe that I'm an angel? And if they do believe, it automatically changes their perception of me. I'm suddenly this pure and graceful being, but that's not who I am, I'm not perfect. I don't want to come right out of the metaphorical closet and say I'm an angel and have everyone suddenly perceive me as someone I'm not."

"No one is going to believe you're a pure and innocent 17-year-old, you're related to me remember." Derek responded with a small smirk.

Bella laughed, "Yeah, but as soon as people see the wings, it's like I can do no wrong. Not to mention, how am I supposed to explain that my mother was a fallen angel who left me when my wings came in. And that other angels see me as an abomination because I'm also human. It's a little too much, and I doubt anyone in this town can really handle what I am. If people assume werewolves are evil, they'll just assume I'm going to be able to solve all their problems with the swipe of my hand."

"That is until they see you with a knife." Derek responded with a lift of his eyebrow. "Or did you forget why you were expelled when you were 10?"

Bella shrugged. "Uncle Peter showed me how to use it, it's not my fault I got good at using a blade. By the way, I totally want a sword for my birthday. Just putting it out there."

-Page Break-

Bella came down the stairs with a sigh. "Giving me a ride to school?"

Derek shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee. "No, my pack goes there and if you want to make friends on your own you don't want to be seen with me." Derek tossed her a pair of keys. "Charlie mentioned that you started driving a motorcycle, thought I'd get you one that wouldn't break down so easily."

Bella looked over the keys and shook her head. "No. You're already letting me live with you, I'm not going to accept this." She held the keys out to Derek. "I can't."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Think of it as a belated birthday gift, or an early graduation gift."

Bella smiled, she walked over to Derek giving him a brief hug. "Thank you." She grinned at the keys. "This is going to be fun, Der."

Derek sighed, and held a small smile as he could smell the happiness rolling off of her. "Don't get yourself hurt, and don't make me have to come down to that school."

Bella laughed and nodded, she headed out and smiled at the motorcycle. She felt giddy as she drove to school, she had always wanted a motorcycle, and if this was Derek's way of comforting her, then she was happy.

Bella arrived at the school, she ignored the looks she received and headed inside and away from the students who stood around the parking lot. She felt off at how many people stared at her, not even the students of Forks high had been so obvious about their watching. Bella kept her head down and made her way to her locker.

Bella jumped slightly as the locker beside her was slammed shut. "You okay there?" She asked the boy who was standing next to her with his forehead pressed against the locker.

"Okay? No. Not okay. My best friend has a new best bro and I have to find a new lab partner for AP chemistry. And no one wants to partner with the spazzy kid who won't stop talking. And I'm pretty sure Mr. Harris hates me, so he'll just take out his anger on me in class. Not to mention Lydia is in that class so I want to do well so that I can impress her, because she's finally paying attention to me and I need to prove that I'm as smart as her. Which seems impossible because she's practically the Einstein of this school, which is weird because she's also the most popular girl of the school so she's the compelte and total package. And I just realized that you're a complete stranger and I have been babbling for far too long." The boy said pausing and looking at her. "Stiles."

Bella smiled, "I'm Bella. You said AP chemistry, right? Third period?" At Stiles curt nod Bella grinned. "I'll be your partner, I'm new so I have no problem partnering with the spazzy kid who spills his guts to the new girl."

"New girl?" Stiles questioned curiously. "Who decides to move to Beacon Hills? Are your parent's military so you have to keep moving? Or did you get kicked out of your old school and were sent here to find yourself."

Bella set her books down in her locker. "Neither. My dad died, and some family lives out here. Do you always ramble so much, or is today just a bad day for you?"

"It's a bad day. Had a pity party last night and stayed up all night drinking redbull and playing COD. I'm assuming I'm still a little bit jittery." Stiles responded watching her as she put her things away.

Bella nodded, "Do you know where my first period class is?"

Stiles looked over her schedule. "Yeah, down the hall third door to your left."

Bella smiled. "Thanks, I guess I'll see you in AP Chem, Stiles." Bella announced before walking off.

At lunch Stiles saw when the others shifted conversations, each quickly discussing the new girl that had just entered the lunchroom. It was almost a unanimous agreement from all the wolves that the girl smelled too sweet to be normal. While they all talked no one paid attention to the human that stood from their table to have a seat across from Bella.

"Did you understand anything Harris was saying today? Because frankly I have no idea what it is we just learned." Stiles said taking a seat. "As my lab partner, you're supposed to know everything that I don't."

Bella smiled, "Chem is a piece of cake, it's actually what I plan to major in when I go off to University. You're good, I can guarantee you the second highest grade in the class, I come first of course. I'm only taking AP Chem here because my guardian didn't know I already took this class back in Washington, and that I already took chemistry at the nearby community college. I know this stuff like the back of my hand."

Stiles grinned, "Good, because I need to keep my GPA up, my dad will kill me if I let my grades slip. He wants me to get a scholarship to go to school, he doesn't want me to go straight to the academy."

Bella smiled, "My dad was the same way, he was scared that I would try and follow in his footsteps. He was Chief of police back in Washington, so he hoped I would do anything other than become a cop."

"Yet you decided to go into chemistry? Are you planning to go into research? Or be a chemistry teacher?" Stiles questioned snatching a few chips off her tray. "Honestly, you seem like someone who'd enjoy being a criminal more than a cop. No offense."

Bella laughed pushing her chips towards Stiles and settling to eat her apple. "I'm planning to go into forensics with my degree, not exactly a cop, but still close enough for me."

"That's cool, I was thinking about just getting a degree in criminology, and then applying to the FBI training program, but I'm still not sure. I don't think they'd accept someone who has a problem paying attention." Stiles said with a shrug. "Are you any good at Calculus? Because I think that's going to be my next big problem in school. I could use a tutor, and you seem too nice to say no to someone asking for help."

Bella smiled, "I'll help tutor you if you do something for me?"

"Your English homework, because I'm great at English." Stiles responded with a grin, as he finished off the last of her chips.

Bella shook her head. "No, I'm good at English, but I'm practicing music and I need to get comfortable in front of an audience. You don't shut up so I'm assuming you know how to be honest, and I need that opinion."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, I can do that. Today, after school?"

Bella nodded, "Sure. I'll find you after school."

"I have practice, but afterwards? I can drive to your place, unless you're scared then we can go to my place? Or the park? Or we can sneak into the music room here at the school? Or we can practice on the lacrosse field?" Stiles said continuing to ramble until Bella laughed.

"Stiles, chill." Bella responded with a smirk. "I'll wait for you after lacrosse practice, and we can head back to my place. I didn't bring my guitar and I can't play without it." Bella stood and grabbed her tray. "Thanks for sitting with me, and I'll help you with calculus, it's not as hard as it seems."

-Page Break-

Bella led Stiles to the loft and was surprised to see the shock on his face as he parked. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You live here?" Stiles questioned looking at the loft.

Bella nodded, she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Yeah, everything okay? If you want, we can go somewhere else."

"Not necessary." Stiles responded shaking his head. "Who's your guardian? A local to Beacon Hills?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah." Bella opened the door to the loft and she turned to see Stiles pale as she entered. "You coming in, or are you just going to stand out there?"

Stiles nodded entering the loft, his heartrate was growing and as soon as he caught sight of Derek he froze.

Bella turned to him and then to Derek. "Is there a reason he looks like he might pass out?"

Derek raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hey, sourwolf." Stiles said gaining control of himself. "You guys look nothing alike, so it's kind of hard to believe the two of you are related. I'm her new chem partner and she's my new calculus tutor. How strange is that? It looks like we might be seeing a lot more of each other, isn't that great?"

"Sourwolf?" Bella questioned, she looked to Derek. "You let him call you that?"

"He hates it." Stiles commented. "I mean really hates it, he threatens to rip my throat out with his teeth."

"Well, werewolves are temperamental." Bella responded with a shrug. "Going to be in my room, Der."

Derek sighed. "Door open policy."

Bella rolled her eyes but doesn't disagree, she nodded towards Stiles to follow to her room. "Calculus first. I don't need you to fail."

"You know he's a werewolf. Does that mean you are one too?" Stiles questioned as he took out his book and notebook. "Cause I think everyone would've caught onto you if you were a werewolf. But if you're not a werewolf then you can't be related to Derek. And I thought Derek said he had no blood relatives left, so that just makes this puzzle even more confusing. Unless he lied, but Derek doesn't really seem like he'd lie about something like that."

Bella sighed, "Derek isn't my relative by blood. My dad was adopted into the Hale family when he was five, but he never took the bite. He moved to Washington when he met my mom, but he never took the Hale name because he was afraid people would just assume he's a werewolf and challenge him. Derek is my cousin, he's always been family to me, the fact that technically we don't share the same genes doesn't really matter."

Stiles smirked, "So you're just another human, like me? That's great! There's enough werewolves in this place, and I hate being the only human around. It's infuriating, and now you're here and you'll be just as out of the loop as I'll be. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Bella. "

Bella laughed, "Get out your homework, we don't have time to lose."

-Page Break-

Derek leaned against the door to Bella's room. "You became friends with the only human who knows about us. So much for wanting to be normal."

Bella smiled, "Stiles isn't attracted to me, I think he's a great friend to have around."

"How do you know he's not attracted to you?" Derek questioned curiously.

"Because he didn't try to hit on me once today, nor did he leer at me for an extended period. Which, is a downside of being the new kid in school, because all assholes suddenly think that means I'm easy." Bella responded with a smile. "He's fun to be around, especially since he doesn't have a brain to mouth filter."

"You played your guitar in front of him. If I didn't know any better I would say you have a crush on him." Derek responded with a smirk.

Bella laughed, "I played because of the lack of filter. Stiles would be honest about my talents, you're like my dad, Der, you're too nice to tell me if I sound like a dying cat or not."

"You don't." Derek responded with a shrug. "Dinner will be here in ten."

Bella sighed, "You and I, we're going to have to go grocery shopping, because I am not going to continue to eat just take out."

-Page Break-

Bella finished making the dinner and the snacks for the night. "Did you read over my notes from chem, because you at least to know the basics of the class." Bella said to Stiles who was sitting at the counter of the kitchen.

"I started reading them but then I got distracted. Tonight's pack night, are you going to stay, or are you going hide away in your bedroom?" Stiles questioned as he chewed on the end of his pencil.

"I have admissions papers to Cornell to write tonight." Bella responded with a shrug. "Derek is my family, but that doesn't mean I want to be involved in this supernatural stuff, and honestly, this past week I go the clear idea that these guys don't really like me."

Stiles shook his head. "They think you smell sweet, or sweeter than normal, so they're a little put off. Not to mention with random creatures always coming in to kill us all they're a little weary about any newcomers." Stiles grinned as he noticed her setting out a plate of cookies. "And if you don't want to be friends with them, why are preparing snacks for tonight?"

Bella smiled, "It's a pass time." She said with a smile. "I used to do this with my mom…" She shook her head before her mind could drift off to much and set a plate of brownie in front of Stiles. "Chocolate Chip cookie brownies, you mentioned these were your favorites growing up. They were my favorites too, so I thought I'd make some for tonight."

Stiles grinned, "You're really going to take that best friend title from, Scotty." Stiles quickly ate one of the brownies and moaned at the taste. "These are just like I remembered."

Bella smiled, "Have a good pack night, Stiles." She said before exiting the kitchen, she stopped at the living room. "I'll be in my room, I left dinner and some snacks in the kitchen. I hope no one is allergic to cheese or anything, I made a pizza casserole and made plenty of salad to accompany it."

"You don't want to stay?" Derek responded as he set up the movie they would be watching that night. "You don't have to speak to any of them. You can just hang out with Stiles the entire time."

Bella smiled, "You heard me in the kitchen, I have to start writing my admissions papers, and these guys don't exactly like me, Derek. You being their alpha will make it seem like you're forcing them to be friends with me."

Derek sighed, "You need to do something other than being locked away in your room. It's easy for you to hang out with Stiles, it'll be just as easy to get to know these guys."

"Der, I just need to do this at my pace." Bella said softly stepping closer to him, so that Stiles wouldn't be able to hear her. "I trusted Demetri, and he blinded me, and all my friends just mysteriously died after I made that contract with him. I can't trust anyone who has the strength to use it against me. I know you trust these guys, just let me get to the same conclusion at my own pace."

"I'm not asking you to be a part of the pack, I just don't want you miss out on a normal school experience. Beacon hills is different than Forks, the same thing won't happen here that occurred there." Derek responded trying to get Bella to believe him.

Bella smiled sadly. "I'm hoping it doesn't turn out the same. But you know how hard it is to trust someone. I'm working on it, Derek, I promise, just give me a little bit of time."

Derek nodded, "Okay."

Bella grinned, "I'll be in my room writing admissions papers, so if you hear me shout it'll just be out of frustration."

Derek nodded and watched Bella walk off into her room. His pack had informed him that the new student at school had a sweet scent, and he knew almost instantly they were picking up on the fact that Bella was more than human. He was just hoping that eventually, they would all just get along. He went to open the door as most of the pack was already coming up the stairs. "There's food in the kitchen, help yourselves."

He watched as most of the pack descended on the casserole almost instantly while Jackson and Erica went for the sweets.

"Since when do you make us homemade food for pack night." Erica questioned trying to snatch a brownie from Stiles.

"He didn't, Bella made these." Stiles said moving the plate onto his lap. "And these brownies are mine, she told me so."

"Stiles, give me one." Erica responded leaning over and trying to snatch one from him.

"Bella, as in the new girl. Why would she make this?" Isaac questioned as he slowly took a bite of the casserole. "It's not bad."

"She's my younger cousin, she lives here. Have none of you noticed her scent in here or my scent on her when she's on school?" Derek sighed at the look on their faces. "You need more training."

Jackson snatched a brownie from Stiles when he was distracted by Erica. "In our defense, the food covers her scent here and there are a lot of scents at school. If we do catch your scent, we just assume it's from one of us."

Erica sighed, "Are there any more of those brownies anywhere?"

Stiles smirked, "Nope. Guess you'll just have to settle for cookies instead."

-Page Break-

Bella smirked as the blonde captain of the lacrosse team smirked over at her. She wouldn't lie, he was attractive, but he knew that and by the looks of it knew it far too well. Bella stood as the practice ended, she grabbed her bag and made her way down the bleachers. She wasn't that surprised to see Jackson standing there.

"Do you have a thing for guys like Stillinski or are you just trying to make someone jealous?" Jackson questioned with his usual smirk.

"Jealousy is a stupid emotion, that only shows how low someone's self-esteem is." Bella responded with a smirk. "And what happens between Stiles and I stays between Stiles and I."

Jackson's smirk didn't falter. "Don't you want to know what it's like to be with a real man?"

Bella grinned, "I don't think you're up for the task, Whittemore, but if you happen to see a real man around please, let me know. For now, I have to go catch up to Stiles."

"I'm going to start thinking that you're not here to wait for Stillinski, and you're really here just to watch me practice." Jackson responded with a smirk as Bella stilled her walking and turned back to him.

"You know, maybe I am here to watch you." Bella responded walking closer to him and stopping to stand in front of him. "But I doubt you'll ever do anything about it, Jackson, because you seem like one of those people that's too caught up in caring what someone else thinks about them. So I know that you'll never want to tarnish your reputation by dating the so called 'orphaned' girl. Have a good night, Whittemore."

Bella approached the jeep around the same time Stiles did. "You and Scott had a gaming weekend planned, right?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, but he ditched me last minute. Why? You're not ditching me too, right? Because I can handle one friend taking me for granted, but I draw the line at two."

Bella laughed, "No, but I was going to suggest you coming over and staying the night. I need to practice my guitar before I send in my application for Juilliard and you get a chance to hang around Derek."

"I don't…" Stiles coughed and looked around avoiding Bella's eyes. "I don't know what you mean."

Bella smiled, "Stiles, there's a reason we're such good friends, and that's because we don't have any romantic feelings towards each other. And I know the 'feelings' you have for Lydia aren't exactly romantic. I'll keep my lips sealed on the Derek situation, but are you coming over or not?"

Stiles sighed, "I'll be over there in 45."

Bella nodded, "Cool, pizza or Chinese?"

"Mexican? Burrito with extra cheese for me, please." Stiles responded with a smile as he got into the jeep. "But order some nachos too! Oh and get a pizza too, I'm a growing boy with an empty stomach."

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed lightly as Stiles got into the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. If she was inviting Stiles over because it was her birthday tomorrow and she didn't want to spend it alone with Derek, then that was a secret just for her. Bella got onto her bike, but before she could get her helmet on Jackson was shouting her name.

"I've realized something." Jackson responded reaching her, his signature smirk on his face.

"Your good looks aren't always going to get you through life?" Bella questioned resting her helmet on her lap.

"My good looks will always get me through anything, and it's nice to know you realize how good looking I am." Jackson responded with a smirk. "Your heart didn't pick up."

Bella raised a single eyebrow in question. "What does that have to do with anything? Or are you just coming into your werewolf senses, I didn't take you as a late bloomer."

Jackson smirked, "You weren't lying when you said that you were at the practice to watch me."

"On a technicality, I was watching everyone, it's called being observant." Bella responded with a frown. "Is this you trying to boost your ego? Because I have somewhere to be and I don't have time to help you stroke your enormous ego."

"Sunday at 6pm. I'll pick you up." Jackson responded turning to walk away.

"Excuse me?" Bella said in slight shock. "What if I have plans on Sunday? Which I do."

"Cancel them." Jackson responded turning around to smirk at her. "You and I we're going on a date."

"You can't just tell me to be ready!" Bella shouted at him as he got into his car. She rolled her eyes as he smirked at her before driving out of the school parking lot. "He's lucky he's cute."

-Page Break-

Derek pulled Stiles to the side as Bella was in the shower and wouldn't hear them. "I need you to go to the grocery store."

"Am I a butler now?" Stiles responded with a sigh. "Today was supposed to be just video games and not me running errands for you, sourwolf."

"It's her birthday today, that's why she invited you over." Derek responded with a frown. "Now, you're going to the store picking up an order for me at the bakery and you're coming back. She won't suspect you picking up her birthday cake, I'll tell her you went to go pick something up for your dad."

Stiles nodded numbly. "Why didn't she say anything? We've been friends for a month, I should know this. I should get her a gift."

Derek frowned, "Bella's sensitive about this stuff. Her mom left on her 15th birthday, so she doesn't exactly have the best memories of her birthday. Please, just go pick this up for me, it's the least she'll allow me to do for her today."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, okay, Sourwolf, I'll be back in less than an hour."

As Stiles returns to the house he has more than a cake with him. He knocks on the loft door but he can hear the guitar playing so he knows it isn't Bella that opens the door.

Derek sighs, "I told you to just pick up the cake." He looked at the other bags. "What's all this?"

"Oh, this is her favorite book, she lost the other copy she had. And then her favorite candies and soda, I even got her a tiara because it's her birthday." Stiles responds with a grin. "Look, I got her this movie that she's been wanting to watch!"

Derek takes the cake from his hand and leads him in. "Help me set this up in the kitchen."

Stiles grins, "Don't be jealous, sourwolf, I'll get you all your favorites for your birthday."

Derek rolls his eyes but helps Stiles arrange all the things he got for Bella around the cake. It isn't until they both hear the guitar stop playing that they freeze, because now she's heading their way. Bella entered the kitchen to see the cake and the small gifts on the counter.

"Happy birthday!" Stiles says with a grin. "I got you all your favorites!"

Bella nodded, she stepped closer to the cake and felt her eyes water. "Jolly ranchers are your favorite, Stiles." Bella laughed and wiped her eyes. "Thank you. Both of you."

Derek nodded he stepped forward and gave Bella a hug. "Happy Birthday, Bells."

"Alright, no crying, let's cut the cake because it's double chocolate and it looks delicious." Stiles commented grabbing a knife. "Now, there's only three of us so we're going to have to eat quite a bit to finish this cake."

-Page Break-

Bella stepped out of the building, Stiles following behind her. "Stiles, you're not my mom. It's a date, he'll realize I'm not his type and it'll be done with."

"See, the thing is, you are his type." Stiles said following Bella down the stairs. "You're smart, you're good looking, and you're a girl, his type."

Bella laughed, "Stiles, please calm down. I'm a big girl I can handle myself. So, go back inside and annoy Derek until he realizes he's attracted to you too."

Stiles face reddened, "I'll see you later."

Bella smiled as Jackson pulled up promptly at six. She went to open the door, but found it locked. She was about to tell Jackson, but laughed as he got out of the car and opened the door for her. "Smooth, Casanova." Bella said as she entered the car. "Are you going to do the cliché thing and take me to an expensive restaurant?"

Jackson smirked, "For any other girl, yes, for you, no. You hang out with Stillinski, so your tastes in things should be similar. A fancy upscale place will probably just annoy you, so I came up with another plan."

"So where are we going?" Bella questioned curiously as she looked out the window.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Jackson responded as he drove.

They drove in comfortable silence and Bella perked up slightly as they pulled into a familiar bar. A bar that was aimed specifically for karaoke and other live acts. "A karaoke bar?"

"I've overheard you talk about singing with Stiles. I thought you might enjoy this place." Jackson responded getting out of the car and moving quickly to open the door for Bella.

Bella smiled, "Eavesdropping is not an attractive thing to do."

Jackson smirked, "It seems to be the only way to get to know you, and everything I do is attractive."

"You could just ask." Bella responded with a shrug. "I talk to Stiles because he's the only one in this school who befriended me on the first day. Not to mention Stiles has never flirted with me, which makes him the greatest friend I could have."

"He doesn't flirt with you because he's in love with Derek. " Jackson responded leading Bella into the bar. "Everyone knows that. And we've all tried to get to know you, but you tend to keep everyone at arms length."

"Isabella." The older woman behind the counter greeted with a wide smile. "Good to see you, honey. Come to give us another show? You were really good last week, I thought you wouldn't come back."

Bella blushed lightly. "Thank you."

Jackson smirked, "She'll definitely be performing this evening."

Bella glared at him as he led her to a table near the stage. "You really have to stop making my decisions for me."

"If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't go up there, and I'm curious to see if you're good." Jackson responded with a smirk. "So, who'd you come here with last week?"

"Stiles." Bella responded with a smile. "He found this place, he thought it would help me get rid of my stage fright."

"You have stage fright?" Jackson asked surprised. "I don't believe that."

Bella smiled, "I do. Stiles has been helping me out with that, I want to audition for Juilliard, but my past two live auditions I couldn't get through them, so this is going to be my last chance. I ended up running off stage for the last two auditions, but I'm hoping for my next audition I'll be able to finish my performance."

"Do you really want to go to Juilliard? You seem like you would be better off in Stanford or Yale, you've got the brains for both." Jackson responded as he watched Bella carefully noting that her scent was nervous or scared she was content.

Bella smiled and nodded. "I know, I was accepted into an early program at Yale, I was supposed to spend the summer finishing my first semester, but that didn't really work out. I don't want to go to Juilliard, I just want to audition and get accepted, validate that I'm good enough for the school. Besides, I can do better than Yale, Cornell is currently what I'm aiming for."

"Do you think you'll get in? Cornell has a hard acceptance rate." Jackson responded curiously.

Bella smirked, "I love challenges, besides I already got early acceptance into Yale, I can get into Cornell."

-Page Break-

"How many languages can you speak?" Jackson questioned as he drove Bella home. "You got out of taking French, so I'm assuming you had to meet the requirements."

"I speak Italian." Bella responded with a frown. "Ex-boyfriend taught me how to speak it, fluently may I add. It was his first language, so he was a good teacher."

Jackson smirked, "Here I thought I had the honor of being your first date."

Bella laughed, "Sorry to burst your bubble or your ego."

"You're not hurting my ego. I know that now you've upgrade in your taste." Jackson responded with a smirk.

"How could you know if I'm upgrading?" Bella responded with a frown.

"Because let's face it, I'm better looking than most people on this planet." Jackson responded his smirk never faltering. "And this guy you dated, is no different."

Bella laughed, "Do girls really find your ego so charming?"

"It got you to go out with me." Jackson responded as he pulled up in front of the loft.

"No, it didn't." Bella responded with a smile. "I went out with you, because I'm not blind or stupid. You're good at using your ego at protecting yourself, Jackson, but I know there's something else to you. You're smart, smarter than a lot of people imagine, and you're considerate and kind. I went on a date with that Jackson, not the same Jackson you pretend to be when you're at school." Bella unbuckled herself.

"I enjoyed this date though." Bella responded with a smile. "So if you continue to just be a normal person, I would like to do this again." She leaned over and lightly pecked his lips. "Goodnight, Jackson."

Jackson smirked, "Goodnight, Bella."

-Page Break-

Bella handed Stiles her Chem study guide. "Here, you should study this since you didn't over the weekend."

Stiles frowned, "Are you ever going to tell me how it went? I'm a curious kid, I need information."

"Stiles, study. We have a test tomorrow and although I'm set to do amazing, you need to know what's going on. Just memorize the answers, and you should be fine." Bella responded closing her locker. "I'll see you in third period, Stiles."

Bella walked down the hall and was so focused on responding to a text from Derek that she didn't notice the person in front of her. She ran into the body and quietly yelped as she started falling backwards. She sighed as an arm wrapped around her waist and kept her steady.

"You're literally falling over me." Jackson responded with a smirk as he helped Bella steady herself.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Good morning to you too, Jackson." She fixed the strap of her backpack and looked up at Jackson. "Something on your mind?"

"Our second date. I was thinking dinner, tonight?" Jackson responded moving and walking beside Bella to her class.

Bella smiled, "Sure, but you should know I'm allergic to carrots." Bella stopped at the front of her class and turned to Jackson.

Jackson grinned, "Good to know, I'll pick you up at 6." He leaned down and very lightly kissed her. "I'll see you at lunch."

Bella smiled but didn't respond just heading into her class, ignoring the looks from other students.

-Page Break

Bella lay on her bed reading, Jackson was working on his admissions paper at her desk and Stiles was downstairs with the rest of the pack discussing something about a scent they caught around town. Bella glanced at Jackson, she didn't think the blonde would be important to her when they started dating, but if Jackson was anything he was determined. Close to four months together and he had somehow become a close friend, though he and Stiles often argued, he was worth keeping around to her.

"Take a picture." Jackson said turning to look at her with a smile. "You're staring."

"I thought I could do that." Bella responded with a smirk. "Considering we're dating, I thought I had the right to stare at you all I wanted. And I thought your ego enjoyed it when people stared at you."

"Not when I'm trying to write an essay." Jackson responded. "Shouldn't you be practicing for your Juilliard audition?"

"Nope." Bella said with a smile sitting up, she jumped off the bed and made her way towards Jackson. "I figured I've practiced enough for that, and I don't feel comfortable performing around several werewolves with enhanced hearing."

Jackson didn't respond, instead he pulled Bella down to him and connected their lips together. His hand curled into her hair and she moved to sit on his lap. Both groaned out at Derek's yell for them to come down stairs had them breaking apart, Bella followed after Jackson but could sense that there was something wrong with all the werewolves in the apartment.

"What's going on, Der?" Bella said looking around and trying to decipher what it is that was going on.

"You're staying here with Stiles." Derek responded with a frown. "Somethings happened, we'll be back soon. Jackson you're coming with us."

Bella looked to Jackson and he looked perplexed as his Alpha gave a command. Bella nodded, she accepted the goodbye kiss he gave her before following after Derek and the others. "What's going on, Stiles?"

"They were smelling something. These three creatures, three different scents, each one was sickeningly sweet, but bitter at the same time. I guess Scott said that there have been extra bodies in the morgue, all missing most of their blood and their necks were snapped." Stiles said with a sigh. "Derek seemed to know what they were, but wouldn't elaborate."

Bella stiffened. "Did any of them mention if they saw these creatures?"

"Erica, but she said she only saw that they were wearing a cloak." Stiles responded he saw Bella begin to look around. "Everything okay?"

"Stiles, you're not a werewolf, so you don't have to follow Derek's command." Bella said as she grabbed her jacket and placed it on. "Want to go out monster hunting, because I know what these guys are and I know what they're here for."

Stiles sighed and stood. "Derek is going to kill me, but sure. Only how do we know where to go. Derek and the pack were going to just swarm the woods until they found them."

Bella smiled, "Stiles, if I show you something you promise not to freak out."

"I make no such promises." Stiles responded. "Are you going to show me now?"

Bella nodded, "In a bit, I promise it'll be worth the wait. We need to get into the woods, these guys aren't going to come into daylight and out in the open."

Bella took off running as she got that feeling in her chest, and he was near. She knew he was. Stiles wasn't that far behind her as she approached the pack, all of them on the floor as Alec used his power. Bella let her wings free and she launched herself at Alec, knocking him to the ground.

"Let them up." Bella said standing in front of the three. "You came to speak to me, I'm here."

"Let them free." Demetri ordered Alec his red eyes never leaving Bella.

Bella watched as they all one by one began to move again. "What is it you want?" Her eyes drifted to Jackson's motionless form as Alec's power took a bit to release him. "Why not just come straight to me?"

"Your friends here, are very confrontational." Demetri spoke softly, his eyes staying on Bella as Jane and Alec stood at his side. "They were in our way."

"They don't take kindly to strangers in their territory." Bella responded quietly.

"Bella, go home. We can handle this." Derek said finally coming to a stand and moving towards Bella.

Demetri laughed, "Is he your boss now, principessa?"

Bella stiffened at the term of endearment. "He is my family."

Demetri sighed, "We need to speak, principessa, you left your home. I was worried about your safe-being, it took longer than expected to track you down. I wasn't aware my own mate would run so far away from me."

Jackson's growled echoed through the forest and if it wasn't for Eric and Boyd, Bella was sure that he would be lunging at Demetri. Everyone turned to Jackson as he fell to the ground in an instant in pain.

Bella eyes glowed white as she turned to Jane, she outstretched her wing to block Jane's view of Jackson and seizing his yells. "DON'T." She warned glaring at the blonde vampire.

Demetri placed his hand on Jane. "This is my mission, Jane, you attack only if I say so." He turned to Bella. "Who is he, principessa?" Demetri's eyes glared at Jackson who was being held up by Eric and Boyd as he regained his strength.

" _He is my chosen._ " Bella whispered in Italian knowing none of the other wolves would understand her.

Demetri growled and Derek moved to step forward, but Bella's wing held him back. "Did you forget you are mine, Principessa?"

Bella laughed bitterly. "You do not own me. I am your nothing, _Tesoro_." Bella spat out with a glare.

"Do not forget that you belong to the Volturi, that is in your contract." Jane intercepted taking a slight step forward.

Bella smiled, "The agreement was broken." Bella responded with a smirk. "I was to take the mark before my birthday, my birthday has come and passed. There is no agreement anymore, you were too late."

"Your birthday is tomorrow, Princepessa." Demetri responded moving closer to Bella. "We can still be together, in Italy."

Bella took a step back from him. "My birthday was in September. I'm 18, the agreement is void. You're too late, and I'm free."

Demetri put a hand on Alec's arm as he went to attack. "She is right. The agreement is void." He looked to Bella. "This does not change the fact that you are my mate. You and I, we belong together, princepessa. We can start over in Italy, you won't have to take the mark until you are ready." Demetri stepped closer to her and Bella stilled and let him place his hand on her cheek. "Ti amo, Principessa. We were made for each other."

Bella smiled, "I have made my choice. My loyalties lie with this pack. _I love him, not you_." Bella whispered the last bit in Italian and stepped back. "Now that I've chosen, you know what that means. I'll be coming into my full abilities soon, so I will warn you, Demetri. Do not come back, and harm my pack again and I'll be forced to retaliate."

Demetri stepped back in surprise. "We will leave, Principessa, but know that I will always love you." Before he left he moved and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I will always love you, principessa. I'll be in Italy if you ever change your mind."

"I won't." Bella promised.

Bella's hands trembled as they left. "Der." She said softly as her vision began to become blurry. "If I faint…"

Derek caught her just as she fell back her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her wings growing slightly bigger and coming to wrap around her, Derek suspected that they would only start to get bigger as her power began to get stronger.

-Page Break-

Bella woke up to a pounding headache, she noticed that her vision was enhanced, and her hearing was stronger than it was before. She blinked until things weren't blurry anymore. She could see Jackson asleep on her desk chair, Stiles asleep on the other side of her. "Don't tell me you were the big spoon."

Stiles smiled, "Jackson demanded I keep a foot away from you at all times. He's been very… touchy, about anyone coming near you." Stiles sat up. "I'll go downstairs and let the others know you've woken up. They were camping out in the living room since you passed out a few days ago."

Bella frowned, "I didn't know they cared."

Stiles grinned, "You called them your pack, they couldn't care more. Even Lydia is here, that has to say something."

Bella chuckled, "Thanks, Stiles." Bella laid back down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Her heart started racing, she was full angel now or as close as she could ever come, and she was more terrified than happy at the thought.

"Babe." Jackson's voice broke through her thoughts. "It's okay. It's okay now."

Bella's eyes watered, "Would it be too much to ask if you would just hold me for a while?"

Jackson smiled, and without another word got into the bed beside her. He pulled her to him and couldn't help the glee he felt when she tucked her head into the curve of his neck. His scent was washing over and he wouldn't lie he was happy she would smell of him.

Bella pressed her forehead against Jackson's neck. "I didn't want anyone to like me just because I had wings." She whispered. "I didn't want anyone to treat me like I was perfect, I've had enough of that."

"The only one who's perfect in this relationship is me." Jackson responded smiling as Bella laughed lightly.

-Page Break-

Jackson sat under the tree watching as Bella spread her wings. "They're bigger than before." He stated knowing he didn't need to shout as Bella would still be able to hear him with ease.

"They're getting to their full length." Bella responded with a smile. "The stronger I get the bigger they get. My mom's wings were bigger than her when they came to full length, she could wrap them around herself."

"What happened to her?" Jackson questioned as Bella flapped her wings to fluff the feathers.

"She left when I turned 15, I had gotten my wings a few days before, and she was scared so she left. I haven't seen her since, I don't even know if she's alive anymore." Bella responded with shrug. "She committed a huge sin by having me, Angels and humans aren't supposed to procreate. She ignored the warnings of her pack and gave birth to me, they outcasted her, but I think when she left me she went back to them."

"So is bigger wings all you get now?" Jackson responded watching with a grin as Bella leaped into the air and flew in a small circle.

"I can heal now." Bella responded landing just in front of Jackson, she sat down in front of him.

"Good, now getting a papercut won't be so dramatic for you." Jackson responded avoiding the small pebble Bella threw at him for the comment.

"I can heal myself, but now I can heal others too." Bella responded with a smile. "My mom used to be a healer, so I get that from her. Eventually, with some practice I'll be able to bring someone back to life, but my mom always said that it was a painful experience. I can also fly higher now, so that's a huge bonus, and I can now do this." Bella said she flapped her wings again and in an instant the ends of the feathers had sharpened to a point. Bella stopped Jackson's hand as he went to touch them. "They're poisoned, and I'm not a good enough healer to save you."

Jackson smiled, "What kind of poison?"

"It basically puts you into this coma where you hallucinate for a few hours before you just slip away." Bella responded with a smile. "It's a gentle way to go."

Jackson watched as Bella flapped her wings again and her wings were back to normal. "The others should be here soon. Be prepared for them to stare at your wings."

Bella shrugged, "I'll be fine, as long as they don't treat me differently. I don't want anyone to treat me like I'm this pure being, it's annoying."

Jackson reached Bella's arm tugging her forward until she was straddling his lap. "I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I'm the perfect being in this pack you can't take that title from me."

Bella smiled, "Thank you." She whispered leaning down and connecting their lips together, her arms were wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. Neither had been paying attention as the pack had walked into the clearing.

"Hey, you're here to do pack bonding, not making out under a tree." Stiles shouted. "Let's go, Scotty has decided we're playing capture the flag and I call having Bella on my team."

Scott sighed, but smiled. "Fine, I'll get Jackson."

-Page Break-

Bella grumbled as Stiles was forcing her to go to prom with him. She wanted to go with Jackson, but the blonde was in New York for an impromptu meeting with a possible coach of a university that wanted him. She had only agreed to go with Stiles because she was on a high after being accepted into Julliard and Cornell, and knowing Stiles was accepted to Columbia and would be nearby in the same state asher Unfortunately, prom was a costume ball, everyone would be in costumes, or at the very least masks. Stiles had convinced her to go as an angel, insisting she wouldn't have to put any effort into her costume since she already had a pair of wings.

Bella was suddenly grateful her dress was backless, it lowered the risk that her wings would rip through the seams. She finished pining her hair back before she headed down the stairs sighing as Derek was talking to Stiles.

"A fox? Really?" Bella responded with a frown.

Stiles grinned, his eyes practically shining. "Derek made it for me. It looks cool, doesn't it?"

"You look dashing, Stiles." Bella responded with a smile. "We should get going, we can't be late, Lydia will murder you."

Bella kissed Derek's cheek. "I'll take care of him." Bella whispered with a smirk as she and Stiles exited the loft. She listened to Stiles as he rambled on about nothing, she hadn't even realized they had made it to the school. It wasn't until Stiles opened the door for her that she noticed that they had arrived.

"Usually I'm the one that's in la la land." Stiles remarked as he led Bella into the venue of the prom.

Bella smiled and nodded, "Yeah, just my wings are cramped, your jeep isn't big enough for them."

"If it makes you feel better." Stiles responded smiling. "You look great. Like an angel."

Bella laughed, "Yeah, that was bad, Stiles."

Bella followed Stiles inside, he led her to Lydia and Allison. Lydia in black with a simple masquerade mask on, and Alison in red, it seemed the two girls were purposely matching.

"Good, you're here." Lydia said with a sigh. "The band is late, so I need you to sing a few songs until they get here. I don't need the other kids to get bored and leave."

Bella looked stunned as Lydia led her to the stage. "Nope. I don't perform in front of people."

"Too bad. Bella, please, do this for me." Lydia said at the stage. "This is just a bump in the road. It'll be two three songs, tops. And then you can help Erica and Boyd spike the punch."

Bella sighed, and grabbed the mike. "Fine."

Lydia smiled. "Great, do you know what you're going to play? I can get something playing on the speakers."

Bella nodded, "Yeah, I have some pre-recorded instrumentals on my phone that I had prepared for my audition.

"I heard. Congratulations." Lydia said grabbing her phone and taking it back stage. "Start with a slow song. We need the couples to stay."

Bella smiled, "Okay."

Bella stepped onto the stage right after Lydia announced her to the audience. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the music began. She didn't make eye contact with anyone in the audience specifically, she knew if she did she'd be running off the stage before the first note.

 _ **I'm giving all that I go so I got nothing to lose**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm ready to jump into your indigo blue.**_

 _ **Ooh, ooh, here I am.**_

 _ **And we'll be slow dancing through the rock 'n' the roll**_

 _ **And I promise that I'm catching you if ever you fall**_

 _ **Ooh ooh well here I am.**_

Bella smiled as she felt her tension ease, she gave all that she could to the song, because this was one that meant something to her.

 _ **And all these stars, I'll reach out, collect them for you**_

 _ **All these nights I prayed and I've dreamt about you, yeah**_

 _ **Oh, here I am and I'm all yours, I'm all yours**_

 _ **All these songs I sand for you in the morning**_

 _ **Og it seems I can't stop myself from falling, oh.**_

 _ **Well here I am and I'm all yours.**_

Bella smiled at the couples that were dancing, it was a good sight to see all the love that was in the room. She took a step back as the song ended, and she had the urge to call Jackson, just to hear the sound of his voice. She saw Lydia urge her to sing another song, so she did, she moved almost manually through the songs, her mind trying to figure out how long it would take her to fly over to New York with her wings.

Bella finally stepped off the stage after six songs, the band apologized to Lydia, but the red-headed yelled until the band promised to only charge her half the original price. Bella went to get a drink when she spotted a familiar set of blonde hair walking towards her. "I thought you were in New York. Did you come home because you were scared I would spend prom night with Stiles and end up falling in love with him?"

Jackson smirked, stepping out of the shadows. "Stillinski? Please, he's so in love with Derek it's pathetic. And we both know that I'm the greatest thing that has ever happened to you."

Bella smirked, "I don't know about that. The greatest thing that has ever happened to me is receiving the full ride from Cornell… and Juiliard."

Jackson smiled, he was the opposite of Bella, in a black suit with a red shirt and a pair of horns on his head, it was obvious he was the devil to her angel. "Your heart stuttered there, you're lying."

"Or I could just be having heart problems." Bella responded placing her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer. "Everything workout well for you in New York?"

Jackson smiled, "Of course. Everything always goes my way. You look incredible, I'm going to need a picture of the two of us before the night is over."

Bella laughed, "Sure." She rested her head on his shoulder taking in his warmth. She hummed in contentment as he mindlessly played with one of her feathers. "Come on, let's go get our picture taken. I want to do the cheesy prom pose."

Jackson smiled, "We aren't going to be able to do that. Your wings are going to block me, and this face is far too handsome to be hidden away."

Bella laughed, "Fine, I can be the big spoon if you want."

-Page Break-

Bella sighed as Stiles and Jackson were arguing, she knew the two didn't hate each other, but they both enjoy to argue too much to ever stop. She grabbed her jacket that was by the door and exited their loft in New York, the idea for the three of them to move in together seemed to be a good plan but now she was regretting it. She grabbed Derek's arm as he went to head upstairs.

"Nope. Come on, let's go get something to eat. I saw an Italian place not far from here." Bella said steering Derek to the entrance of the building. "Those two can argue until they starve."

Derek smirked, "Still think it was a good idea to move in with your boyfriend?"

Bella smirked "My boyfriend yes, your boyfriend not so much, the two of them together just enjoy fighting and both always have to be right."

Derek sighed, "He's excited to be going to school."

Bella smiled, "Don't worry, Der, he'll be fine. He's going to the same university as Jackson, he'll be safe."

"What about you? Are you sure you choose the right university?" Derek questioned as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, I made the right decision." Bella responded with a warm smile. "Cornell… it was a great school and I know their chemistry program is amazing, but I really want to give Juilliard a chance. Once I graduate from Juilliard I'll go and get my degree from Cornell, but for now I want to study music."

"I really didn't think you'd change your mind at the last minute." Derek responded as they entered the establishment. They were led to a booth by the window where they continued talking.

"It just felt right. With some hard work, I can finish my degree at Juilliard in three years and then attend Cornell." Bella responded looking over the menu. "Do you think any of these plates have carrots?"

Derek shrugged, "Probably not."

"I feel a little guilty." Bella said as they ordered. "Maybe we should get those two something to go."

Derek lifted a brow in question. "I thought you said they could starve to death."

"Yeah, but now these two are sort of my responsibility so if they starve to death it could be my fault." Bella responded with a small smile. "As the mature person of this trio I'm going to have to watch over those two."

"Good luck." Derek responded with a smirk.


End file.
